Black Panther VS Batman
Black Panther VS Batman 'is the 88th episode and Season 5 Premiere of Death Battle, featuring Black Panther from ''Marvel Comics and Batman from DC Comics in a battle of the billionaire animal-themed superheroes. Description The King of Wakanda and the Knight of Gotham battle for their lives! Which wealthy, black-clad superhero will land on their feet? Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: Predators, these fearsome beasts strike fear into the hearts of many. '''Boomstick: Well, sometimes, they strike in awe, but yeah, mostly fear. Wiz: And these two superheroes embody the fear of specific predators to an extreme. Boomstick: Batman, the genius crime fighter from DC Comics. Wiz: And Black Panther, Marvel's royal warrior scientist. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Black Panther Wiz: Before he was the Black Panther, before he was a king, T'Challa was born the prince of Wakanda. Boomstick: Waka-where now? Wiz: Wakanda is an isolated fictional nation hidden somewhere in Africa, but while Wakanda itself is shrouded in secrecy, T'Challa was anything but isolated. Boomstick: He's been pretty much everywhere, but especially anywhere with a good university. Wiz: After earning numerous degrees from Harvard, Oxford, Berkeley and MIT, T'Challa came home. His father, Wakanda's king, and then-current Black Panther, had been assassinated, and a new ruler needed to be named. Boomstick: But, to claim the throne, he'd have to claw his way through the rite of passage. Wiz: This would be a test of fortitude, designed to stress T'Challa's bravery, fearlessness, and combat prowess. Boomstick: Also known as "beating the crap out of six super deadly fighters"! But hey, T'Challa wasn't just a nerdy brainiac. He could fight, too, and he passed with flying colors. Wiz: Earning the throne, and the blessings of Wakanda's guardian deity, Bast, the Panther God. Boomstick: But he had to nab some superpowers first, so he went through the ritual of the heart-shaped herb. Wiz: This herb connected T'Challa to the Panther God, and that link bestowed him numerous superhuman abilities. Boomstick: Who knew getting high could turn you into a superhero? WIz: T'Challa's new powers included superhuman speed, strength, healing, and agility. His senses also dramatically increased in acuity. Not only can he see in the dark, but his superior vision can even make out infrared and ultraviolet light. Boomstick: So, like, the powers of a cat? Wiz: Yes and no. While cats do have exceptional eyesight, they cannot see infrared or UV light. Though it is a common misconception that they can. Boomstick: Well, just like a cat, he can always land on his feet, thanks to his other super senses. Wiz: Specifically, his vastly improved kinesthetic sense. Boomstick: Which is, uh... definitely a sense for something. Wiz: Kinesthetic senses make up a person's awareness of their own movement, like muscle memory, but in a broader scope. Boomstick: Oh, like how we can walk up steps without looking at 'em! Wiz: Yes. Boomstick: Or when I shoot my shotgun with my eyes closed! Wiz: No, no... Boomstick: So, Black Panther's super sense lets him move and act without having to think about it too much. He can jump across tree branches and ledges without even looking. Hey Wiz, how do I become King of Wakanda? Those powers sound cool as hell. Wiz: I don't know, Boomstick, everyone knows you're terrible at keeping secrets, and Wakanda houses one of the biggest secret in comic book history. Boomstick: You talking about how Black Panther married Storm from the X-Men? Wiz: I'm talking about Wakanda's enormous reserves of Vibranium. Boomstick: Oh yeah, that's the stuff Captain America's indestructible shield is made of. Wiz: That's right, ten thousand years ago, a large meteorite of Vibranium crashed in Wakanda. Boomstick: And they horded it all to themselves, and I don't blame 'em! Wiz: Vibranium is an extremely durable metal which can absorb audio and kinetic energy, a single gram sells for ten thousand US dollars, and Wakanda's Vibranium mound is estimated to be ten thousand tons, that's over $9 billion. Boomstick: They're rich, super rich, with all that wealth, Wakanda became a techno marvel decades ahead of the rest of the world. They were exploring outer space years before the U.S. and Russia even tried! Wiz: So, why is this important? Well, as king of Wakanda, T'Challa has unlimited access to all of his country's resources. Boomstick: That suit of his doesn't just look cool, it's made of Vibranium. Wiz: The Panther habit is coated in a Vibranium-microweave mesh, this doesn't just block incoming attacks, it can literally rob them of their momentum. For example, bullets don't bounce off, they stop dead and fall straight down, their kinetic energy absorbed into the suit. Boomstick: Even the shells from a helicopter mounted minigun can't even faze him. Wiz: He carries energy daggers, a shield of hardened light, a teleportation device, and claws. Boomstick: Which are made of a special Antarctic version of vibranium called Anti-Metal. Guess why its called that! Because it can melt other metals. What CAN'T this suit do?! Wiz: Well, the vibranium weave DOES has a limit to how much energy it can absorb all at once. If it takes in too much, it could wind up expelling said energy in a... well, destructive fashion. (We see a large explosion) Boomstick: Oh God! Ah, but don't worry, he's fine! Somehow... Wiz: Under T'Challa's leadership, Wakanda has warded off many would be invaders. Even with Doctor Doom, Namor and Ulysses Klaw charging in, Wakanda was never truly conquered. Boomstick: They even stopped an alien invasion, and hey, nobody's ever ready for one of those. Wiz: In addition, T'Challa has studied EVERY major martial art, of which there are about 160. He's considered one of the finest hand to hand fighters in the world. Boomstick: He's beat the shit out of Captain America, Iron Man and Daredevil. Hell, he once knocked out Karnak, who's also one of the world's finest martial artists, with just one hit! Wiz: He is incredibly strong, and can jump well over thirty feet. Boomstick: He can even throws spears through stone walls! Wiz: Typically for construction like this, a substantially hard stone would be used, such as granite. With this in mind, T'Challa must have thrown the spear hard enough to hit the wall with a force of over 20,000 pounds per square inch Boomstick: Yeah, and the guy is literally strong enough to punch your jaw off. Wiz: He can outrun traffic, and is said to be faster than a panther, which can run around fifty miles per hour. He's quick enough to pull a fast one on Wolverine. Boomstick: Whoa, hold on! Did he just take out five X-Men by throwing another X-Man at 'em? Wiz: Yes, yes he did. However, under that amazing suit, he is still human. Even with the panther god's power, he's still prone to failure. This has even caused him to relinquish those powers in the past. And like with kinetic energy, the suit can only take so many intensely focused sound blasts before overloading. Boomstick: Still, the Black Panther is badass. he's got the tech, the skills, and the country to prove it. Black Panther: Klaw, do you have any children? Klaw: No. Black Panther: Good, because I would have to kill them, too. (He stabs Klaw with a spear) Batman Wiz: Throughout the underworld of Gotham City, one name strikes fear into the hearts of even the most hardened of criminals. Boomstick: The Goddamn Batman! You know who he is, the billionaire Bruce Wayne, and it ain't his first battle to the death. Wiz: Pretty much, though don't mistake his intentions. Vengeance may sound dramatic and all, but in truth, Batman fights crime in an attempt to save others from suffering the same kind of tragedy he experienced as a child. Boomstick: How noble, and ironic, considering he was taught to be a badass by a group called "The League of Assassins". Wiz: Well, he dresses like a bat, sleeps with a cat burglar and constantly brings children into battle, so he's clearly got a few complicated issues. Boomstick: But let's see what he can really do. Bats is really, REALLY smart, and considered one of the best tacticians on Earth. No wonder he's always welcome at the Justice League, even though he doesn't have any superpowers at all. Green Lantern: Wait, you're not just some guy in a bat costume, are ya? (Batman turns around and smiles at him) Wiz: Sure, he's intelligent, but he's also incredibly deadly. Boomstick: He WAS trained to be a ninja, who's a master of infiltration and silent takedowns, so sounds about right. Wiz: Bruce has studied every martial art known to man. After perfecting full body control at the age of 18, he was able to quickly learn and master at least 127 of them, including Taekwando, Muay Thai, Judo and Boxing. Boomstick: It's not every day you can find someone who can literally take you down in 127 different ways. Wiz: He is also touted as "The World's Greatest Detective", and with good reason. Boomstick: He's like Sherlock Holmes on steroids. He once figured out that an opponent didn't have a tongue just by the way their jaw bounced off his knuckles. There's being a detective, and then there's being Batman. Wiz: And all that's before his handy-dandy Utility Belt, filled to the brim with all sorts of useful gadgets and gizmos. Boomstick: A lot of which are thanks to his family business, Wayne Enterprises. From steel mills, to airlines, to record labels, this company does it all, and that means Batman has it all, too. Wiz: Acording to Forbes, Wayne's networth, thanks to his company, adds up to 9.2 billion US Dollars. Boomstick: With that much cash, he can afford any kinda weapon he wants, grappling hooks, smoke pellets, cryo and thermite grenades, and of course, the batarangs. Wiz: Originally designed as a boomerang weapon, Wayne eventually molded his batarangs into custom shurikens, some of which are outfitted with electric shocks, flash bulbs, and explosives. Boomstick: And last but not least, don't forget his batsuit, it can resist fire, electricity, and bladed attacks, and is almost totally bulletproof, thanks to a Kevlar vest sewn into it. Wiz: Plus, his cowl sports night, infrared, and UV vision. Boomstick: But Bats is more than just a tech wizard, this guy bench presses a thousand pounds in his everyday workout, a thousand pounds! And I thought this guy didn't have any superpowers. Wiz: He doesn't, the current bench press world record is actually slightly higher, at 1,075 pounds, solidly placing Wayne at peak human levels. This idea generally applies to him in pretty much every area, physically and mentally, he's strong enough to break through walls, rip apart car parts, and pull out prison bars. He's quick enough to avoid gunfire, and even Darkseid's nearly unavoidable Omega Beams. In his strongest suits, he's even tough enough to take a hit from Superman. Boomstick: Yeah, if Brucie ever enters the Olympics, everyone else might as well rage quit, same difference, really. Wiz: That's not to say he's invincible. Boomstick: True, whenever the Justice League gets in a fight with some big bads, he usually has to keep his distance. Wiz: He's also somewhat mentally unstable, and prone to lashing out, however, he knows this, it's one of the main reasons why he refuses to carry firearms. Boomstick: That's a bummer, those are my favorite types of arms! Maybe they'll help him next time Bane tries to break his back. Wiz: But of all his traits, Bruce Wayne's strongest attribute is his sheer, unstoppable tenacity. Even after being drugged by The Joker after days without sleep, put in a straightjacket, locked in a coffin, and buried alive six feet underground, he refused to die. Boomstick: It takes a lot, a lot, to take down the Batman. Carmine Falcone: What the hell are you? grabs him by the collar Batman: I'm Batman. Death Battle (*Cues: Battle at the Zoo - Therewolf Media*) Batman is seen driving the Batmobile driving into the Gotham City Zoo listening to J-Pop (*Cues: Kimi No Dance Wa). Black Panther spots the vehicle entering the zoo and leaps over the wall towards some of the cages. Batman leaps out of the Batmobile with a flock of bats surrounding him. T'Challa takes off his mask and reveals himself. Black Panther: To challenge a king is to face the might of his people! Batman: I'll give them something to fear. The King of Wakanda pounces at the Dark Knight as his opponent leaps over him. FIGHT! Black Panther misses, Batman but leaps off of the Batmobile backwards for an attempted dropkick. Batman pushes him backwards and tries punching him, but T'Challa counters and delivers a high kick to Bruce's face. Panther tries kneeing Batman in the face, but the Caped Crusader punches him back. Black Panther uses his intense speed to deliver quick slashes to Batman back and forth before comboing him into the air and into the Batmobile. Batman uses a smoke bomb to escape the onslaught, but T'Challa roars as he lunges forward toward the Gotham vigilante. Batman is knocked towards the zoo's main plaza. Panther tries dashing at him and bounces off the wall when he misses. Bruce uses the opportunity to grab T'Challa with his grappling gun and punches him against the caged wall. Black Panther leaps back and the two skilled billionaires continuously counter each others blows until Panther delivers a heavy kick to send Batman towards the cage. Batman takes out his bola and tosses it at the Wakandan king, but Black Panther easily slices through it and punches Batman through the cage and into the Lion's Den. The lions start surrounding Batman as Black Panther leaps over the caged wall. Black Panther: Caught you! Black Panther lands next to Batman and the two black-clad billionaires are forced to deal with the caged beasts while continuing their duel. Batman gets the upper hand by punching Black Panther with his batarangs and takes out one of the lions with his tranquilizer darts. When T'Challa starts heading back, Batman tosses three batarangs at him. Black Panther simply lets the first two batarangs deflect off of his vibranium suit and slashes the final one to the side, which explodes and allows a rhino to enter the arena. Black Panther: Witness the power of a king! Black Panther grapples the rhino with his hands and tosses it upwards before delivering a final slash. While he's distracted, Batman runs into the cave his explosion created and discovers a manhole leading to the zoo's aquarium. T'Challa notices the open manhole cover after his run-in with the rhino and heads down into the aquarium, finding Batman across a long bridge. Black Panther: Prepare yourself! Batman: I'm prepared for anything. The bridge hangs over a pool full of killer aquatic animals. Black Panther: Play time is over! Black Panther begins walking across the bridge, but he sets off an explosive trap Batman placed near his location. Batman: Amatuer... The bridge below Black Panther collapses, but T'Challa uses his superhuman speed and reflexes to leap across the debris and makes it back to Batman. Black Panther: Try again! T'Challa regains his footing and leaps towards Batman and roars like his namesake. Black Panther: Did you think you were safe!? Black Panther slashes Batman's chest. Bruce tries elbowing him back, but T'Challa ducks and begins to deliver a devastating combo. Black Panther: The strong shall hunt the weak! That is the law of nature! Black Panther ends his bloody combo by clawing off Batman's head and kicking the former billionaire's body towards the pool. Batman's corpse is devoured by one of the zoo's orcas. Black Panther: And my rule is law! KO! Results (*Cues: Battle at the Zoo - Therewolf Media again*) Boomstick: Whoa! That's a new one! Wiz: Black Panther and Batman were pretty evenly matched. Both were super geniuses and expert combatants. Boomstick: Well, BP was stronger and faster, thanks to that superhuman herb. It definitely helped, but alone, was not alone enough to beat The Bat. Batman has won dozens of duels against people with similar or even better abilities. Wiz: As far as skills were concerned, neither held a distinct advantage. However, that was not the case when it came to their weapons and armor. Boomstick: Long story short, that Vibranium got Batman stumped. He just didn't have anything in that belt of his that could get around it. ''' Wiz: We scoured the comics, movies, tv shows and more to see if Batman had any possible way of countering the vibranium. While he's used hundreds of clever gadgets over the years, we were actually very surprised to find that he had no reliable method of getting around armor like that. '''Boomstick: Take a look at Batman's fights with Bane, he doesn't have armor, but he's physically superior to Bats, just like Black Panther is. And what does Batty always do to beat him? Aim for the weak spot. But guess what? Black Panther doesn't have a weak spot... Wiz: It's certainly believable that Wayne had the ABILITY to develop a gun that could overload the Panther Habit. But even if he could, he never would wield it in the first place, thanks to his rejection of all firearms. Boomstick: And while his suit can stop a few knives and bullets, it didn't stand a chance against Black Panther's anti-metal claws. In the end, Bruce just Wayne'd in comparison to T'Challa. Wiz: The winner is Black Panther. Trivia * The connections between Black Panther and Batman is that they're both rich and intelligent superheroes who lost their parents, build gadgets, and dress up as animals. * This is the 12th Marvel VS DC themed episode in the series, after Rogue VS Wonder Woman, Batman VS Spider-Man, Batman VS Captain America, Deadpool VS Deathstroke, Iron Man VS Lex Luthor, Green Arrow VS Hawkeye, Flash VS Quicksilver, Hulk VS Doomsday, Venom VS Bane, Thor VS Wonder Woman and Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099, and with the next two being Doctor Strange VS Doctor Fate and Nightwing VS Daredevil. ** This is the 7th time in which DC lost to Marvel, after Rogue VS Wonder Woman, Batman VS Spider-Man, Deadpool VS Deathstroke, Iron Man VS Lex Luthor, Green Arrow VS Hawkeye and Venom VS Bane. * This is the tenth episode to feature a returning combatant, after Zitz VS Leonardo, Batman VS Captain America, Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered), Goku VS Superman 2, Pokémon VS Digimon, Mewtwo VS Shadow, Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie, Metal Sonic VS Zero and Thor VS Wonder Woman, and with the next two being Ryu VS Jin and Mario VS Sonic (2018). * This battle has a number of firsts. ** This is the first Death Battle animated by Bio. ** This is the first Death Battle to be animated by three sprite animators being Bio, Kervin, and Jetz. ** This is the first episode that was previously a Community Death Battle on the Death Battle Cast, with the next one being Ultron VS Sigma. ** This is the first season premiere that features a returning combatant. *** This is the first episode to have a third time combatant. ** This is the first Marvel vs DC season premiere. This is also the first comic book themed season premiere. ** This episode is also the first to play the new Death Battle Theme ** This is the first Death Battle episode to not have Boomstick shout, "IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLLLE!" before the fight. *** However, this is only for the YouTube version. He still shouts it on the ScrewAttack website. * This episode was done to commemorate the Black Panther movie. * This is the second Season Premiere to be a Male Vs Male fight, with the first being He-Man VS Lion-O. ** Oddly enough this is also the first Sprite Fight season since He-Man vs Lion-O as well. * The song used in the preview is King of the Jungle by Clement Marfo. * One of the fight's animators, Bio, released a video showcasing a "deleted scene" which instead is a joke referencing Ugandan Knuckles and Adam West's Batman. * In the commentary, Sam considered killing Batman by having Black Panther slice off his jaw or using necromancy to have Bruce's own parents come back from the dead to devour their son. * Unlike Batman VS Spider-Man and Batman VS Captain America before this where Batman was completely silent in the fight animations, Batman actually speaks in this episode, courtesy of recycled voice clips from Kevin Conroy. Category:'DC vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Season Premiere Category:Animated Sprite battles Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Book' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with returning combatants Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Fights animated by Jetz Category:Fights animated by Bio Category:Death battles Category:Fights made for commemoration Category:Fights animated by Kervin